The Dark Knight Evolution
''The Dark Knight Evolution ''is an action-adventure video game developed by Ubisoft Montpellier and published by Ubisoft and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is an adaptation of the AMC television series The Dark Knight. It was released on September 8, 2015 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, followed by the Wii U and Microsoft Windows versions being released on September 10. The events of the game take place between seasons two and three. Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight, now settled as being the masked vigilante, must fight a group of three psychopaths: Bane, Firefly, and Mario Falcone (son of season one's villain, Carmine Falcone). Bane is a failed wrestler who (in order to get some money) participated as a testing subject in an experiment gone wrong, Firefly is a pyromaniac who wishes to burn Gotham City down to the ground, while Mario is trying to kill The Dark Knight after the death of his father. The game was released to a generally positive reception. Critics appreciated the game for not being a stereotypical tie-in and having a sense of originality. The graphics, gameplay, and writing were praised as well. However, the lack of entertaining side missions was criticized, as well as the "rookie" glitches that would often interfere with the game. 'Premise' Coming soon... 'Gameplay' Coming soon... 'Development' After the disappointing reviews of The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct, AMC executives made sure that all game adaptations of their shows would have support from the writers of the show themselves. Therefore, David S. Goyer (screenwriter of The Dark Knight) was hired to write the story of the game. He also assisted with the development. In addition, Ubisoft Montpellier asked Rocksteady Studios, developer of the first two Batman: Arkham titles, for some help in the development process. Goyer stated that "this will change the way people think of video game tie-ins." In addition, the developers made sure the game closely tied into the television series. They were considering using the villain Blockbuster, but then decided to use Mario in order to tie in with the show's first season. Also, James Marsden, Bryan Cranston, and Danny Glover reprise their roles as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight, James Gordon, and Lucius Fox (respectively). Alfred Pennyworth appears in the game, but is not voiced by Max von Sydow due to scheduling conflicts. 'Marketing' AMC advertised the game along with season three of The Dark Knight. Also, in an interview with Game Informer, Ubisoft Montepellier stated that players could look forward to three months of DLC that would vary from alternate outfits to new stories. The game was also advertised on Talking Dark, where each episode would show some gameplay of the game. On December 19, 2014, ESRB gave the game a rating of T for Teen for Blood, Language, Suggestive Themes, Intense Violence, and Use of Drugs. 'Reception' ''The Dark Knight Evolution ''was released to positive reviews, earning GameRankings scores of 83.44% (PS4 / XBO), 82.91% (Wii U), and 79.36% (Win). On Metacritic, it has scores of 83/100 (PS4 / XBO), 82/100 (Wii U), and 80/100 (Win). IGN was the first to review the game, giving it a 8.4 out of 10, stating that "it definitely isn't perfect, but when it comes to video game tie-ins, it surely stands out." GameSpot gave the console versions scores of 8.0 out of 10, praising the graphics and gameplay but criticized the overall repetitiveness of the game. It gave the Windows version a slightly lower score of 7.5 due to the amount of bugs in that version. Game Informer gave it a score of 9 out of 10, with a second opinion giving it an 8.75 out of 10. Eurogamer gave it a 7 out of 10, stating they were suprised by the game's uniqueness. Giant Bomb was one of the very view to give the game a bad review. They gave the game a score of two stars out of five, criticizing its "dullness". Category:Video-Games Category:The Dark Knight (TV Series) Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:SleepingWithTheFishes